galaxygearfandomcom-20200213-history
Jinx Hart
' ' First Name Jinx Last Name Hart IMVU Name Beckles Nicknames Jinxy, Kitty, Kitten, etc. Age 18 Birthdate: Unknown Gender Female Height 5'4 Weight 130 Race/Physiology Unknown (She's very cat-like) Behaviour/Personality Jinx is well known for being a mystery child, she knows very little of her past but what she remembers is something she refuses to talk about unless she trusts you which is very hard to earn. Normally she's an easy going girl who is usually smiling, she's inquisitive and blunt but although her words may sound harsh her happy voice makes you wonder if she is only teasing you or if she is actually being this honest, she likes to test people's limits. Even when being condescending, she hides it with a big sneaky smile, when you tick her off? She has a huge smile. Most of her emotions come from her eyes, you can tell very much what she is thinking if you look hard enough but most of the time it's a bit confusing when you see a girl with a big cheeky grin looking right at you. She had cat-like tendencies but the reason for this is because of her training in the past. Tumblr nw0yd9qNbM1ub5s7to2 r1 540.gif Superthumb.png 05fa8f7b2636dc7dcadcb24e8694f11cfca98c57 hq.gif Appearance She has emerald golden cat-like eyes and long pale pink hair that falls down her back, her pale skin almost doll-like along with freckles that are spread along her nose and cheeks. Her figure is curvy and her physique is refined. She may also wear a mask during missions and sometimes she decides not to it depends on her mood. Isuke.jpg7.png Tumblr nhaqomsTrT1scnz4qo1 500.gif Relationship Single Occupation/Rank * Operative : - Enhanced Assassination - Enhanced Dexterity Inventory Scales: 150 Fighting Style * Southern Dragon Kung fu- The southern dragon stylist relies on a variety of fighting techniques that can be employed for a wide range of needs. The style uses techniques that can cripple or kill an opponent if the need arises or it can be used simply to control a minor street fighting situation. Lung Ying (Dragon form) focuses mainly on powerful, short range attacks, as is common among southern Chinese styles of kung fu. However, the styles' use of gripping and seizing techniques as well as the extensive use of the forearms both offensively and defensively are fairly unique to the art. The style was created as an aggressive combat art and operates under the basic assumption that you are trying to either disable your opponent to the point that they are no longer a threat in battle or kill them, though these are not by any means the only options a Lung Ying practitioner has. As such Lung Ying employs a large number of techniques to damage the opponent's joints either through joint manipulation or direct striking; nullify the opponent's defenses either through breaking their stance or compromising their guard and thus their ability to defend; and others. Like most southern style kung fu, it has limited kicks and jumps and consisted mainly of fist, palm, and clawing techniques. Power generated from the waist using soft hard jin. Tumblr n7azmuPi0a1toqhwfo1 500.gif Mine.gif Jk.gif * Hei Hu Quan- Is characterized by its extensive footwork, acrobatic kicks, low, wide stances, and unique fist position (where the thumb is curled in the same manner as the other fingers, rather than wrapped around them). According to the Shaolin Grandmasters, the style is the single most external style in the Shaolin canon; the longer the stylist practices, however, the more she or he comes to rely solely on internal power. In this respect, it is similar to Northern Praying Mantis. Weapon of Choice * A Smith & Wesson 500 w/6.5" Ported Half Lug Barrel, Revolver. Dual guns. * Throwing knives. * Retractable Claws (Fingerless gloves). Tumblr o32bv0So911ub5s7to1 r2 540.gif C05b28307ae601948d65c082e2dcbe08993579d2 hq.jpg Means of Transportation Jinx is very quick and agile so can get around very easily by foot. Allies/Enemies N/A B54bd6a34b27962774e23c07a5100c68395c50f9 hq.gif 'Background' An alluring woman trained to be an assassin for the HART Corp., she was well known to be an emotionless, heartless, woman. Which made the heir of the company, a wicked mafia leader named Damien Hart. He fell for her and she fell for his crooked smile, years later they had a daughter named Jinx. She resembled her mother and was easy on the eyes for sure. She lived a very risky life because of her father but she was well taken care of because of how caring her mother was towards her. She read her to sleep and gave her love and attention. She even backed up her crazy husband and tried to justify his doings to her so she would never hate her own father. Her mother knew he was batshit crazy but somehow she fell for him and that was her own fault... Jinx understood and promised to never hate him no matter what he did, until one night, Jinx was only 6 years old. She heard yelling back and forth between her mother and father. “YOU NEED TO STOP TREATING HER LIKE A CHILD!” “SHE IS A CHILD DAMIEN!!” The screaming did not stop, it went on until finally, Jinx was able to fall asleep. Her father decided her mother was no use to him anymore, she was becoming too weak and showed too many emotions towards him and their daughter. So in a sick twisted way to teach his daughter what happens to people make their emotions too obvious he left Jinx a present in her bedroom. The poor 6 yr old screamed with tears pouring out of her eyes as she saw her mother pinned to a wall above her bed when she woke up, blood dripping onto the child’s cheeks along with tears. She jumped out of her blood-soaked bed backing into her father’s leg. Her father patted her shoulder, ‘You don’t want to be like your mother do you?’ Those words echoed in her mind, but as she continued to cry her father held her down over her bed and pulled a knife out to draw an ‘X’ on her lower right hip. ‘Crying is an emotion. Cut it out.’ Jinx was not allowed to cry, if she did he would draw an ‘X’ on her skin to teacher her a lesson… He trained his own daughter to rid of her useless emotions and to become a merciless assassin just like her mother. He needed a replacement and Jinx was perfect because of how similar they looked and how young she was, he was able to mold her. This memory was so traumatizing that Jinx basically became a mindless robot for her father until a huge bomb was dropped onto her father’s building. She made it out somehow but she was only one of the few that did, her father not being one of the people she got only bits of her memory left after that but she gathered the basics about herself, like her name, age etc. She looked up at the building falling apart, she looked down at herself unharmed. ‘Did I do that?’ She questioned herself unsure. It’s possible. Many of her memories failed her, she remembers being a mindless zombie for her father and she remembers her training but none of the people she may have killed or harmed during her missions and she also, of course, remembers her mother's death. As she left the exploded building she smiled big. She let out some laughter running her hand through her hair. ‘You don’t want to be like your mother do you?’ She mimicked out loud laughing hysterically as she continued to walk away. ‘No, I don’t want to be like either of you!’ She laughed even harder. 690bc09a09fd7e38a9cb1baaf1440a8b--manga-girl-dark-anime-girl.jpg Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have participated in~ APPROVED BY